Prophesied
by americangrl69
Summary: Enemies will come together, she will bear the special one, which will bring about an end. MW
1. The Encounter

Title: Prophesied  
Fandom: Dark Angel  
Pairing: Max/White  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I don't own dark angel or any of its characters.  
Summary: Enemies will come together, she will bare the special one, which will bring about an end.

A/N: this just kind of came to me and I just really wanted to do it. there is gonna be somewhere probably towards the end a FN au scene or two. Anyways on with the story.

Max and White were fighting in an old abandoned warehouse. She'd been coming back from a run when he'd chased her in here. They each threw they're fair share of kicks and punches until he slammed her against the wall kissing her. He slid his tongue inside her mouth. _Damn she tastes good for a freak._ he thought. He slipped her shirt off, throwing on the floor. He then proceeded to place kisses along her neck.

Max grabbed a hold of his shirt and ripped it opened. Buttons flew everywhere. She ran her hands down his bare chest, down to his pants. She hurriedly undid them.

White pulled and tugged at her own pants. _Damn it, why's she always gotta wear leather._ he thought. Once he finally get them off and the rest of their clothes were discarded he slid her up the wall.

Max wrapped her legs around him. He slid inside her. Max moaned. _Damn he feels good._ she thought. After awhile she tightened her grip around his waist, pulling him deeper. White picked up his pace. "Ames." she moaned as she climaxed.

White climaxed shortly after. He slid out of her and set her back down on the ground. They both gathered they're clothes in silence. Neither one really wanting to think about what they'd just done.

A/N: any good? I now this chapter was pretty short but I'm just no good at the really graphic sex stuff.


	2. The Runes

SillyGirl: thank you for informing me on my spelling error

Aurora: thanks for reviewing. i will probably at some point rewrite the first chapter.

A/N: so here's then next chapter.

Max knew it was monumentally stupid coming here but if the runes said what she thought they said she didn't want the others to know. She just hoped it didn't get her killed.

White walked through the door, stopped and turned his head. "What are you doing here 452 and how the hell did you get in here?"

"Wasn't that hard and there's new runes I need you to translate." Max replied

"Why can't you get one of your stupid little friends to do it?" White asked.

"Because if they say what I think they said I don't want them to know." Max answered.

White thought for a moment. "Fine. Just tell me is he alive."

Max nodded. "Yes." If she was pregnant she couldn't lie to the father of her child even if it was Ames White. Max stood up, slipped off her shirt, revealing a black tank top underneath, then walked up to stand in front of him.

"Where?"

"Across my chest."

_Damn it! It's bad enough I can't stop thinking about her._ He lightly placed his fingers on her skin and read, "Enemies will come together, she will bear the special one, which will bring about an end." He looked up at her. "Are you..."

Max nodded. "I think so." She understood the first part. She figured it was about they're little encounter in the warehouse the other day but she didn't understand why this child was special or how it would bring an end, an end to what. And from the look on White's face she figured he was just as confused.

"I've got some friends I think might be able to help." Max stated.

White nodded.

Max pulled out her cell phone. "Hey Angel, it's Max. I need your help. I'm coming to LA. I'll explain when I get there." Max said then hung up the phone.

A/N: yeah I know it's short sorry bout that. And yes Angel's the same one from Buffy. I just didn't really think any of her friends would know about what this child is gonna be. Plus she doesn't want them to know yet. Besides I couldn't help myself.


	3. The Prophecy

SunnyRosVille: thank you for reviewing. yes wesley's in this chapter.

SitaTheLastVampire: thanks for reviewing.

fairieangel: thanks for reviewing

A/N: don't worry if you don't have any knowledge of Angel cause you really don't need it. If you do than none of the stuff in season five happened cause well I missed most of that season. Oh and if you're wondering yes they know that Max is a transgenic and Max knows Angel's a vampire.

Max and White walked into the Hyperion Hotel. Max smiled, "Hey Fred."

"Hey Max." Fred said smiling back.

"Is Angel around?" Max asked.

"Yeah I'll go get him." Fred said leaving the room.

White looked at Max. "Fred?"

"Yeah it's short for Winifred."

"Oh."

Fred walked back in, about fifteen minutes later, followed by Angel and Wesley. "Hey Angel, Wes." Max said.

"Hey Max." Angel said. "You said on the phone you needed our help."

"Yeah. See I got these runes but they don't make a lot sense."

"What do they say?" Angel asked.

"Enemies will come together, she will bear the special one, which will bring about an end." Max answered.

"You know I think I've heard this one before. Let me just check." Wesley said leaving the room only to come back a few minutes later with one of his many books. "Here it is."

"Ok so what's it say?" Max asked.

"Enemies will come together. She will bear the special one, who will bring fire and destruction to a great evil, for she will be a firestarter." Wesley read.

"A firestarter. What's that?" Max asked.

"It's someone who can start fires with their mind." Wesley answered.

_Wow and I thought I was different._ "Is there anything else in those books of yours that might help?" Max asked.

"Yeah I just have to look."

"I'll show you to a room." Fred offered.

"Ok." Max replied. She and White followed Fred up the stairs.

"We'll come get you if we find anything else." Fred said opening a door to one of the rooms.

"Ok thanks Fred." Max said smiling. Fred smiled back and headed back downstairs to help Angel and Wesley search through the books.

Max closed the door and sat down on the bed. "You were kinda quiet down there. You ok?" Max asked.

"Yeah just thinking." White answered. He knew he should kill her, it was just the way things were, but for some reason he just couldn't. He came and sat down on the bed next to her.

After about an hour of looking through the books Fred said, "Hey I think I found something."

Wesley took the book from her. "Yeah, why don't you go get her."

Fred headed up the stairs to Max's room and knocked on the door.

Max grabbed the blanket from the bed to cover herself and opened the door. "Oh hey Fred."

"Hey Max, we found some more stuff about this prophecy thing."

"Ok just give me a few minutes and I'll be down." Max said.

Fred nodded and turned to go back downstairs.

Max closed the door and turned to look at the man she'd just made love to. She wasn't really sure when she'd stopped hating him, maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was carrying his child. She had a feeling he didn't hate her anymore either. She slipped her clothes back on and sat down on the bed.

Ames woke up and saw Max sitting on the bed. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Come back to bed."

"Can't, Fred said they found some more stuff on this prophecy thing. I told her I'd come down."

"Give me a minute and I'll come with you." He said, kissed her, then got dressed.

They walked back down the stairs. "So Wes, whatcha got?" Max asked.

"Well we found something here that says that child you're carrying will bring an end to something called the Conclave."

Max and Ames looked at each other.

"You two know what that is?" Wesley asked.

Max nodded. She wasn't really sure if she should tell them about the breeding cult or not but they didn't push so she didn't really feel the need to tell them. "So anything else in those books of yours?"

"Not really. Nothing really important anyway." Wesley answered.


	4. Freak Nation Revisited

SitaTheLastVampire: thanks for reviewing. thanks for the advice. i'm gonna go back and rewrite a few of these chapter and that'll probably be one. otherwise i'm glad you like it.

fairieangel: sorry but that was the only chapter they're in. i really only did it because i didn't think anyone in the dark angelverse would know about any of what i wanted to do with this story. i'm glad you like the story though. i don't know if you like buffy but i've got a buffy/da crossover that's max/white too.

A/N: ok so here's the Freak Nation chapter. Most of it's probably gonna be the same with a few differences here and there.

"You understand bringing in this team now could compromise my cover at the Agency." Ames said into his cell phone.

"Your Agency position has served us well, Ames, but the Conclave feels that..."

"With all due respect to the Conclave, bringing in outside muscle is not the solution to this problem." Ames said.

"Hardly outside muscle. The Phalanx are the best we have, the elite of our warrior breeding line, the tip of the spear. They come by direct order of the Conclave, so discussion is pointless."

"I bow the wisdom." he said hanging up his phone.

"Fe'nos tol. I'm Thula, team leader." she said

"Fe'nos tol." Ames said

"I've heard a lot about you, Brother White. I'm surprised you couldn't handle one girl on your own."

"Your target's a little more than just a girl."

"You defend your failure by flattering your enemy?"

Ames pulled out a picture from his jacket and handed it to her. "452 is a threat to everything we've worked for throughout the generations." _Sure she is. _"Her death is our highest priority."

"Don't worry, Brother. We'll clean your mess up for you."

_I hate her. Screw the fact she's a familiar. I still hate her._

Ames flipped out his cell phone. "Max."

"Max? What happened to 452?" Max teased then heard him grumble on the other end. "Ok. What is it?"

"The Conclave, they sent in the Phalanx."

"The Phalanx. What is that like their secret weapon or something?" Max asked

"I guess you could say that."

"Oh so they don't think you can handle me now."

"Oh I can handle you just fine." Ames said rather suggestively

"Damn it Ames. You know I didn't mean it like that." _God he can be such a moron sometimes._ "I should probably go. I have work you know. Thanks for the warning though."

Later that day

The phone rang and Thula answered, "Yeah."

"Good news, I found our target." Ames said.

"Excellent."

"Bad news, she's sitting right in the middle of Seattle P.D., sector cops, my agency people, and every news crew in the city." Ames said.

"This complicates things."

"I think we can get her right under their noses. I need a little time to heat things up. Be ready." Ames said. _Ok so I lied. Now I just need to figure out a way to protect Max without exposing myself._

"Always." Thula said then hung up.

Max was in Jam Pony watching the news broadcast. Joshua had his arms around her. "Really Fubar, little fella." Joshua said.

"We just gotta hang tough. It's gonna be ok." Max said.

"I don't know. The way the upstairs people look at me...I don't know if it'll ever be ok." Joshua said.

The phone rang and Max walked over to answer it. "If it's a package, get a number." Normal said.

Max picked up the phone. "Start talking."

"Detective Ramon Clemente of the Seattle P.D. Who is this?"

"Let's just keep it simple and you call me 452."

"Ok...452." Clemente said.

"I want a van parked outside with a full tank of gas." Max said.

"Before you give me your Christmas list, why don't you let those people that you're holding in there come on out?"

"Not until I get my transportation and a guaranteed safe passage out of here."

"I understand you have a wounded man and a pregnant woman in there who I'm sure need medical attention."

"Just the van. We'll take care of our own." Max said.

"If I agree to your terms, when do I get my hostages?"

"Half when the van arrives, half when we get to our destination." Max answered.

"Which would be where?"

"It's not far. They'll be home for dinner." Max said then hung up the phone.

Awhile later the phone in Jam Pony rang again. Max picked up it and asked, "What do you got?"

"A headache. And I got the vehicle. Now send out the hostages." Clemente replied.

Max hung up the phone and said, "It's on."

Ames stood outside with Otto. He saw the bus pull up and turned to Otto. "Get our people in position." Ames said. _I just hope they're as bad as I think they are._ he thought.

Inside Jam Pony, everyone was gathered near the door. Max was on her cell phone. "How's it look?" Max asked Logan. She didn't even know why she was involving him in this, though it would look strange if she called Ames instead.

"I don't know; it's dicey. We got shooters on the roof and the bus door's on the exposed side." Logan said into microphone attached to his earpiece.

Max peeked under the door Alec had just opened slightly. "Yeah, looks pretty messy."

"All right, you're going to have to use the messengers as shields." Logan said.

Max sighed. "Ok." Max said to Logan. "Clemente! I'm gonna need the snipers on the roof pulled back, or no deal!" Max yelled to Clemente.

"Sniper team, pull back. Pull back." Clemente said into his radio.

Logan saw the police snipers step back. "All right, you're clear." Logan said to Max.

"Wish me luck." Max said then hung up. "First group's coming out!" Max yelled.

Alec opens the door the rest of the way.

"Okay, guys, come on. Keep your arms in the air and go slow, all right? Be careful." Max said to some of the messengers.

The group of messengers walks outside. Clemente spots them. "This way. Come this way. Keep your hands in the air. Come towards the barricades." he tells the messengers. "Okay, 452, the keys are in the vehicle. Your ball." Clemente said to Max after the messengers were gone.

Max waves everyone else in Jam Pony to the door. "Okay, guys. They're not going to shoot at us. We got a kid and a pregnant girl. They don't know which ones are transgenic and which aren't."

"Yeah, well, a couple of us they got a pretty good idea." Mole said grabbing Normal to use as a shield.

"Come on." Max said.

"They saw you, boo...flyin' right over their heads. I got you." OC said. She put Max's arm around her so it looks like Max is uses her as a shield.

"Thanks." Max said.

"They don't know about me." Cece said.

"Then help me protect my girl." OC said. She positioned Cece in front of Max's other side.

"All right, let's file in, guys. Come on." Max said.

Joshua grabbed Sketchy to use as a shield.

"This is my cover story, man." Sketchy said.

"Let's do this." Max said.

"Wait for my command." Amestoldthe snipers using the microphone attached to earpiece. _I really hope they're as bad a shot as I think they are. Otherwise Max'll kill me._

Max andthe others slowly walked outside. Logan spots White and Otto in the crowd, he followed their gaze and found guns pointing out of the windows of a nearby building.

When Ames saw Max and the others exit the building he said to the snipers, "Take the shot."

Logan pulls out a gun and yells at Max, "Max!" Logan jumps onto the roof of a nearby cop car.

"Go!" Max yells to the others. They turned back and ran for the door but one of the snipers shoots Cece and she goes down."Get Back!"

Logan gets off several shoots at the window then jumps off the car. Mole and Alec get off a few shoots as the others run back into Jam Pony.

"Cease fire!" Clemente yelled but the shooting continued. "Cease fire!" he yelled again.

Max help Cece back into the building. "Move! Move! Move!" Max yelled at the others.

Logan runs in after everyone else was back in the building and Joshua closed the door. "Fall back! Cover the door!" Max yelled. "Anyone else hit?" she asked.

"No." the otherssaid.

Max walked over to Cece was sitting on the floor. "I'm fine Max, honest. I was only shot in the shoulder I'll be ok. Besides you've gotmore importantthings to worry about." Cece said.

"Yeah like White. He's out there Max. It was his men that shot Cece." Logan said.

_Yeah no shit. I already knew he was out there you idiot. Why I ever thought I loved him I'll never know._ Max thought.She looked at OC ignoring Logan. "Can you help Cece stop the bleeding?" Max asked.

"Sure thing boo." Cindy said then walked over and sat down next to Cece.

That night, The Phalanx climbed out of the back of a black van. Thula raised her arm and Ames fought the urge to roll his eyes. _Not here you idiot. Are you trying to blow my cover?_

Otto walked up. "What is this? Who are these people?"

"They're on loan from another agency."

"What agency? I don't understand what's going on here, sir."

"Let's keep it that way. You're not cleared for this op. Now move the men back and secure the perimeter." When Otto didn't move, he continued. "Walk away. Do it now." Otto reluctantly turned and left.

Ames lead his team to the building. "Remember, 452 is our main target." He hated using her designation and Thula mistook the look of hate in eyes for hate for her instead of it's true origin.

"What about the hostages?" Thula asked.

"Take out the hostages, the freaks, the kid, anything with a pulse." Ames answered. _I hope I didn't just get her killed._ He thought as he watched the Phalanx scale the building.

Max hid behind a pillar, peeked out from behind it to see people climbing down from the ceiling rather gracefully actually. _That must the Phalanx._ She ducked back behind the pillar, turned to Alec, Mole, and Joshua giving them silent hand signals.

Once the Phalanx was in sight Max, Alec, and Mole fell from the ceiling. Max grabbed a hold of her attacker's helmet pulling it off. Thula circled her. "452." she said grinning.

"Just bring it." Max said.

They exchanged blows until Thula kicked Max in the stomach sending her into the next room. _Shit the baby. You bitch._ Before Max could get to her feet, Thula grabbed her sending her threw the glass and into another room. Max sprang to her feet. Thula, who was standing on the desk, launched herself at Max, wrapping her legs around Max's neck. _What she thinks she's a pro wrestler now. Please._

_I gotta find her._ Ames thought making his way over to where he'd see them fighting, being careful not to be spotted by any other transgenics. When he walked into the room he saw Thula sitting on top of Max pummeling her face. He let out alow growl but Thula was too busy beating the crap out of Max to notice. Ames grabbed Thula and threw her across the room. Then he turned to Max making sure she didn't look too bad.

Max smiled slightly when she saw Ames. Then climbed to her feet and stood behind him.

Ames turned his attention back to Thula who was now standing, staring at him.

"Why Brother?" Thula asked.

"Because I love her." Ames answered. _Shit I shouldn't said that. Ah hell it's true._

Thula stood shocked for moment. "So that's why you failed?"

"Guess so. Now I suggest you leave her alone."

Thula hesitated for a moment then reluctantly turned and left. She'd heard about his temper and didn't really like the idea of being on the receiving end.

Once Thula was out of sight, Ames turned his attention back to Max. "You ok? The baby?" Ames asked placing a protective hand across her stomach.

Max smiled. "You love me?" she asked ignoring his question.

"Yeah."

"You do know she's going to tell, don't you?"

"Yes." Ames replied. _It's not like I could go back anyways. Not that I'd want to now._

"If you were wondering, I love you too but you didn't have shot Cece." Max said.

"Yeah well I had to make it believable." Ames said.

"Yeah I guess so. At least they didn't kill her. Now lets go kick some ass." Max said.

Ames nodded.

Max stood beside Alec in a fighting stance.

Alec looked over at her. "Mind telling me why White's beating on his own men." he asked.

Max smiled slightly. "It's a long story. I'll explain later."

Alec just shook his head. _Whatever._ Then went back to fighting.

They walked out of Jam Pony. Max, Alec, and some of the others where in handcuffs. Ames walked behind Max trying look like he still hated her. Max, Alec, and Ames climbed into the back of the van while Sketchy hopped into the driver's seat. Once the van started moving Max and Alec undid their cuffs. Ames wrapped an arm around Max's waist. She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mind explaining now, Max?" Alec asked.

Max immediately sat up straight. "Well see Alec. I'm pregnant." she stated.

Alec blinked. "And I'm guessing he's the father." Alec said referring to Ames.

"Uh...yeah." Max replied.

"Alright, so where were you last week?"

"Well after you know. I got these new runes but they didn't make a lot of sense. So I..." Ames grumbled. "Sorry we went to LA. See I've got some friends there that I thought could help. They did too. Apparently, this child's special. According to Wes, she's what's known as a firestarter."

Alec gave her a questioning look.

"Someone who can start fires with their mind." Max clarified.

_Cool._ Alec thought.

"Anyways, he also said that she'll be what brings an end to the Conclave." Max finished.

"And you don't have a problem with this White?" Alec asked him.

"Well it did kind of bother me at first but while I was gone they decided to send the Phalanx in. Apparently they didn't think I could handle the situation anymore. Besides I love her, 494."

Max punched him in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" Ames asked.

"His name's Alec."

Ames grumbled. "Fine Alec. I love her."

"I love him too."

_Ah hell this is weird but I guess as long as Max is happy._ Alec thought.

A/N: Yeah I know that a lot of stuff that happened in the actual episode wasn't in here but I just didn't really feel that a lot of it really applied to the story. So I guess if you wanna assume it happened it then it probably did. The only thing that wouldn't have for sure was Joshua trying to kill White cause I would have definitely put that in here. And yes I know Logan drove the van not Sketchy I just didn't think Max would be able to explain without Logan freaking out.


	5. Epilogue

SitaTheLastVampire: thank you for reviewing. i'm glad you liked the last chapter.

TheHuntress06: i'm glad you liked this story. it always makes me feel good when people tell me they like my stories so thank you.

fairieangel: yeah in all the other stories i've read Alec's usually ok with it so i did it with my story. sorry i wasn't even gonna put logan in this one but at the last minute i put in the cece scene but he's gonna be in a few of my others max/white stories. thank you for reviewing.

A/N: ok so here's the final chapter.

Max laid in a hospital bed holding her daughter in her arms. She'd insisted since there were people here she trusted. Max looked up and smiled when she saw Ames and Ray standing in the doorway.

Ames immediately went and stood by her bed. He leaned in and kissed her.

Ray stood by the bed too. "Can I hold her?" Ray asked.

Max smiled. "Sure." Max said handing Ray his baby sister.

Ray took her, went, sat down in a chair, and started making faces at her.

About ten minutes later, they heard a knock on the door. Max looked up and smiled when she saw Alec and OC standing in the doorway. She motioned for them to come in.

Cindy immediately went and gave Max a hug then went and sat down at the foot of her bed.

Alec just stood behind the chair Ray was sitting in.

"So boo you name her yet?" Cindy asked.

Max shook her head. "No." She looked up at Ames. "Morgan?" she asked.

Ames nodded. He kind of liked it.

Max turned back to Cindy. "Morgan." She stated.

"Hi Morgan. I'm your big brother." Ray said.

Max laughed. _He's so cute sometimes._

The doctor walked in, looked around the room, then looked at Max. "You given her a name yet?" the doctor asked.

Max nodded. "Morgan Eva White." Max replied with a smile.

The doctor wrote it down on her clipboard, looked around the room again. "She really should get her rest." she said. When they all nodded the doctor turned and left.

"Yeah I should probably go anyways. You know before Normal fires me." OC said. She leaned over and gave Max a hug. "I'll come by after work, ok" she added. Max nodded. Cindy got up and left.

"Yeah I should probably go too. I'll tell everyone back at TC that you and the baby are ok." Alec said.

"Thanks Alec." Max said.

Alec looked down at Ray. "Hey Ray, you wanna come with?" Alec asked.

Ray's face lit up. "Can I dad? Please." Ray asked looking at his father.

Ames sighed. "Ok fine." he said.

Ray got up, gently handed his little sister back to Max, went over and gave his dad a big hug. "Thanks dad." Ray said.

"Yeah yeah now go before I change my mind." Ames said.

Ray followed Alec out the door.

Max could tell her daughter was getting sleepy. She looked up at Ames. "You mind putting her in the crib?" she asked.

Ames shook his head and carefully took his daughter from Max. He looked down at the baby in his arms. She was beautiful. She had a full head of dark brown hair, slightly tanned skin, and her mother's beautiful brown eyes. He kissed her forehead then gently placed her in the plastic hospital crib. He climbed on the bed and wrapped his arms around Max. "I love you." he said.

Max looked at him. "I love you too." she said.

A/N: ok so did you guys like it? now i can go work on some of my other stories. i'm gonna write a sequel though so don't worry.


End file.
